Otanjoubi omedettou watashi no ouji sama
by Riren18
Summary: Cerita singkat di mana Nanami ingin memberikan hadiah pada sang kekasih tercinta yaitu Ichinose Tokiya.


Nanami Side

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun sejak kelulusan ku dari Saotome Academy, tempat di mana aku belajar musik dan bertemu sahabat-sahabatku serta orang yang ku cintai. Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Nanami Haruka, salam kenal ya :) . Kekasihku, Ichinose Tokiya dan kelima sahabatnya sekaligus sahabatku juga telah membuat grup boyband bernama STARISH dan aku berperan sebagai pembuat musik untuk mereka. Kalian tahu? Aku merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabatku (Ittoki Otoya,Hijirikawa Masato, Jinguji Ren, Shinomiya Natsuki, Aijima Cecil dan Kurusu Syo). Karena mereka lah yang membuat jadi seperti sekarang. Oh ya sebentar lagi Tokiya kun akan berulang tahun yang ke-20. Aku berniat ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya tapi aku tidak tahu. Lalu aku putuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatku di STARISH. Aku pun mendatangi studio milik keluarga Hijirikawa yang biasa mereka datangi untuk latihan. Ketika hendak membuka kenop pintu, gerakkan ku terhenti karena ada yang memelukku dari belakang dan ternyata...

"Konnichiwa, Lady..."

"Konnichiwa Jinguji kun. Ano... bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Of course, Lady but you are so pretty today and make me dont get you go."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebukkan yang cukup keras dan suara Jinguji yang mengaduh kesakitan. Ternyata kepalanya di jitak oleh...

"Maaf ya Haruka kalau dia suka buat repot kamu karena sifat genitnya. Oh,ya, Tokiya ke mana?"

"Aku pergi sendiri ke sini, Hijirikawa kun."

"Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengan Tokiya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian. Boleh?"

"Of course, Lady. Ayo, kita masuk dulu ke dalam."

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam studio dan terlihat Ittoki,Shinomiya, dan Syo. Mereka tampak agak terkejut akan kedatanganku.

"Wah... Haru chan, hisashiburi..."

"Hisashiburi, Shinomiya kun."

"Lama tak bertemu, rambutmu kini sudah panjang ya dan terlihat cantik."

"Kyaaa... Syo chan gombalin Haru chan. Kawaiii..."

Seperti dulu keduanya seperti itu, Syo kun yang selalu di jahili oleh Shinomiya kun. Sungguh aku merindukan zaman di mana kami semua masih menjadi murid di Saotome Academy. Tak lama Hijirikawa kun mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk di double sofa berwarna cream.

"Haruka kamu mau minum apa?"

"Teh melati, Hijirikawa kun."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

"Ok."

Setelah Hijirikawa kun pergi, Jinguji kun kembali mendekati ku dan yang lain pun juga mengikuti.

"Ne..Lady, bisakah kamu memanggil nama panggilanku saja?. Kita kan sudah kenal sejak lama bukan?."

"Jangan memaksanya, Ren. Mungkin Haru chan masih belum terbiasa apabila memanggil nama kecil kita kecuali Syo chan."

"Ano...maaf sebelumnya kalau aku membuat kalian tersinggung karena belum bisa memanggil nama kecil kalian. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk mencobanya."

"Coba panggil namaku, Lady."

"Ren kun.."

"Indahnya suaramu, Lady. Make my heart pounding so fast."

Tak lama Hijirikawa kun kembali dari dapur dengan membawa 6 gelas teh melati. Wanginya sangat harum.

"Ren... dasar kau ini,sudah di bilang jangan menjahili Haruka."

"Aku tak menjahilinya Masato, aku hanya ingin mendengar dia menyebut nama kecil ku. Aku rasa kau juga mau kan, Masato?"

"Cih... jangan sok tahu kau, Ren."

"Demo... kau ke sini ada perlu apa Nanami?"

"Oh iya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian dan ini berhubungan dengan Tokiya kun."

"Kamu mau tanya tentang apa Nanami?"

"Ano... Otoya kun kamu tahu gak apa yang paling di sukai oleh Tokiya kun?"

"Hmm...apa ya?. Walau pernah satu kamarnya ketika di Akademi dulu aku tidak pernah tau apa yang di sukainya soalnya dia itu tertutup dan ketus banget kalau di ajak ngomong. Maaf ya Nanami aku tidak bisa banyak membantu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Haru chan. Gomen ne."

"Daijobu, Natsuki kun."

"Tapi, aku rasa dia pasti menyukai sesuatu yang di buat oleh mu Haruka."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu membuat sebuah lagu untuknya?"

"Wah... Masato ide mu bagus juga. Sa..ayo kita bantu Lady untuk memberi hadiah terindah untuk sang pangeran."

Author side

Sejak hari itu, Haruka bersama kelima personil STARISH pun latihan dan membuat lagu untuk Ichinose Tokiya. Musik dan lirik sudah hampir selesai. Lirik di buat oleh Haruka di bantu oleh Hijirikawa dan Shinomiya dan sisanya membantu untuk musiknya. Lirik lagunya sangat sederhana namun penuh dengan cerita. Musiknya juga sangat lembut dan menenangkan dengan perpaduan piano,gitar,biola,flute,dan saxsophone.

The first meet when i'm meet you

I feel is only my dream,only dream

You give me hope and Love

Time to time, i feel so happy and grace to meet you in my life

Oh God, can you wish my pray to make you be mine?

I promise i will make him happy and never make him sad

Hey... you know? I love you since our first meet and never change until end

Your smile make me warm when i'm chill in the night

Your voice like lullaby song for me and make me feel so calm

Your hug so tight and full of love

And your kiss me make me never let you go...

Setelah hampir 3 minggu akhirnya lagu tersebut selesai di kerjakan. Haruka pun tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Tokiya kun. Masih tersisa 1 minggu lagi untuk mencari kue untuk kekasihnya itu. Hari ini Haruka berniat mencari kue yang tepat untuk kekasihnya itu. Namun, tidak di sangka dia melihat kekasihnya sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik berambut cokelat susu. Sungguh perasaannya saat ini tidak dapat di gambarkan. Sakit... yang itulah yang di rasakan Haruka sekarang. Lalu apa gunanya lagu yang di buat olehnya dan teman-temannya apabila sang penerima sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?.

6 hari berlalu sejak saat itu, Tokiya merasa khawatir karena sang kekasihnya tidak menghubunginya hampir satu minggu. Lalu dia pergi menemui teman-temannya di studio. Akan tetapi ketika dia memasuki studio bukan sapaan ramah seperti biasa namun tatapan tajam yang sangat menakutkan. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Tokiya terkejut.

"Teman-teman, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Jinguji pun menghampiri Tokiya dan tanpa aba-aba dia menarik kemeja putih Tokiya dan menatap Tokiya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau bisa-bisanya menyakiti perasaan seorang Lady yang telah mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Dasar kau laki-laki tidak tahu diri."

"Apa maksudmu, Ren?"

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak mengerti ya, Tokiya kun?"

"Apa maksudmu, Natsuki?"

"Kasihan sekali Nanami chan mencintai laki-laki sepertimu, Tokiya."

"Ada apa ini?dan kenapa kau membawa Nanami, Syo?"

"Perlukah aku menjelaskannya, Tokiya?"

"Aku rasa perlu, Masato. Ku mohon ceritakan ada apa ini. Sungguh aku tak mengerti dan apa yang terjadi dengan Nanami."

"Ren lepaskan dia. Baiklah Tokiya tolong dengarkan cerita ku baik-baik dan jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah."

Hijirikawa mulai menceritakan apa yang telah di ceritakan oleh Haruka 3 hari yang lalu. Di mana dia melihat Tokiya berpegangan tangan seorang perempuan cantik dan manis. Mendengar cerita dari Hijirikawa, sepertinya Tokiya perlu meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Tokiya, perempuan itu siapamu?"

"Perempuan yang dia lihat oleh Nanami itu adalah adik sepupuku. Jika kau tidak percaya silahkan tanyakan langsung padanya. Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah berniat membuat perasaan Nanami terluka karena aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku harap kalian mengerti itu."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Tapi perlahan suasana terasa lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Jinguji pun melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah kemeja Tokiya. Sementara Tokiya mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tercekat. Lalu Kurusu kun membuka suara

"Maafkan kami ya Tokiya karena sudah menuduh mu yang tidak-tidak. Kami tidak tahu kalau perempuan yang di lihat oleh Haruka itu adik sepupumu. Hontou ni sumimasen."

Kurusu membungkukkan badannya dan ikuti oleh yang lain sebagai tanda maaf dan menyesal.

"Angkat kepala kalian. Salah ku juga tidak memberitahu Nanami sebelumnya. Apakah dia mau mendengarkan ku setelah kejadian ini?"

"Aku rasa Haru chan mau mendengarkanmu, Tokiya. Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat baik dan lembut yang pernah ku kenal."

"Jangan lupa untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlanjut dan bertambah rumit."

"Segera kau ke tempatnya dan bicarakan dengan baik-baik serta jangan membuatnya menangis."

"Ganbatte, Tokiya."

Setelah itu Tokiya pun berpamitan pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Nanami. Setelah 20 menit berkendara, Tokiya sampai di apartemen Nanami. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Tokiya menekan bel dan tak lama terdengar suara dari interkom.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Nanami. Aku mohon buka pintunya. Aku mohon dengar penjelasanku."

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan terlihat Nanami memandanginya dengan ekspresi sedih sekaligus marah. Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu. Tokiya pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia memulai bicara...

"Kamu mau menjelaskan apa, Ichinose?"

Tokiya tertegun mendengar Nanami yang memanggil nama keluarganya bukan nama kecilnya. Tapi dia tetap teguh untuk menjelaskan pada Nanami.

"Nanami, aku tahu berita ini dari teman-teman. Jujur saja yang perempuan yang kamu lihat waktu itu bukan pacarku apalagi selingkuhanku. Dia adik sepupuku yang berasal dari Inggris. Jika kamu tidak percaya padaku, silahkan kamu telepon dia. Nanami, sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat menyakitimu karena kamu sangat berarti untukku. Please don't go, Nanami."

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau kamu mengkhianati ucapanmu sendiri nantinya?"

"Jika aku tidak bisa menepati ucapanku, kamu boleh tinggalin aku."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya."

Tak lama Nanami segera memeluk Tokiya dengan perasaan rindu dan tentu Tokiya membalas pelukan Nanami. Tiba-tiba hujan turun deras dan Tokiya sepertinya harus menginap di apartemen Nanami malam ini.

5 jam telah berlalu dan waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Nanami pun perlahan mendekati Tokiya yang masih menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Segera Nanami memeluk leher Tokiya dari belakang lalu dia berbisik pada Tokiya...

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Tokiya kun.."

Lalu sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri dari Nanami menjadi hadiah pertama untuknya. Rasa senang dan bahagia begitu meluap dalam hatinya. Lalu Nanami segera duduk di sebelah Tokiya dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan terbungkus kertas kado berwarna cokelat tua dan pita berwarna keemasan. Tokiya pun tersenyum dan memeluk Nanami dan berkata...

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Aku bahagia.."

"Douitashimashite. Yokatta ne.."

"Boleh ku buka hadiahnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan tidak sabar Tokiya membuka kertas kadonya dan ketika melihat isinya dia agak bingung. Tapi segera dia pasang headset ke telinganya dan memutar lagu yang ada dalam MP3 mini berwarna hitam itu. Sebuah lagu yang sederhana tapi begitu indah yang di buat Nanami bersama STARISH. Tanpa sadar Tokiya tersenyum dan membuat Nanami menjadi ikut tersenyum juga.

"Haruka Nanami bertemu denganmu adalah takdir dan menjadi kekasihmu merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan untukku. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu dan memilikimu. Aishiteru, Nanami. Now until forever."

"Thank you, Tokiya. Bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu merupakan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan untukku. Aishiteru yo."

Perlahan wajah keduanya kian mendekat. Dengan lembut dan perlahan bibir Tokiya mencium bibir milik Nanami. Sungguh hadiah terindah yang Tokiya dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

OMAKE

Setelah selesai makan kue, Tokiya kembali mendengarkan lagu buatan Nanami dan personil STARISH. Ternyata masih ada 1 rekaman lagi dalam MP3 itu dan ternyata...

"Happy birthday ya, Tokiya, teman sekamarku yang stay cool dan jutek. Hehehe bercanda. Wish you all the best,bro."

"Otanjoubi omdettou, Ichinose. Semoga dengan bertambah usiamu semoga kamu bisa jadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi."

"Wah...selamat ulang tahun ya, pangerannya lady. Semangat dan jangan membuat lady menangis ya. Jika membuatnya menangis aku akan merebutnya darimu."

"Tokiya kun... Happt birthday ya. Nanti aku buatin kue ya buat kamu hehehehe. Sehat selalu kawan."

"Otanjoubi omedettou, kawan. Semangat dan sehat selalu ya."

"Yo Tokiya, selamat bertambah umur ya hahaha. Semangat dan sehat selalu, teman."

Tokiya pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya. Sungguh dia merasa bahagia dan bersyukur bisa bertemu dan bersahabat dengan mereka yang sangat luar biasa.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna. Arigatou."

OWARI


End file.
